Monsoon A Kyle ReeseOC Two Shot
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: It's a Terminator: Salvation fanfic...not the first movie.
1. Fighting The Storm

Fighting The Storm

_Flashback_

_"Kyle!" A young tween named Kellisa Normon held up her new electric guitar and smiled at her best friend. He was also her long time crush, Kyle Reese. Only a year older than her, Kyle never knew about how her other "girlfriends" would chatter and hint about her crush on him around him. He never noticed, he was too engrossed in watching Kellisa, whom he nicknamed Kels. _

_"Wow! Is that new, Kels?" Kellisa blushed a bit when he said her nickname, but smiled to hide it and nodded. _

_"Daddy bought it since I learned how to play acoustic guitar. He said he wanted to hear me practice on the video game guitar first, though."_ (Yes, they have Wiis and Guitar Hero: World Tour...live with it!)

_"Then let's go play against each other!" Kyle took her hand in his and pulled her along into her house. They were young, not knowing what the future would be. The only thing they both hoped the future was, was them together forever. They never really knew how their fathers got their money, where they were all the time except somewhere elsewhere on the planet, and what their fathers were doing. _

_The war was raging._

Five years later...

_"Will you shut that darn thing off, Kellisa?!" My father screamed, drunk, from the living room. Ever since we moved from where Kyle'd been to stay with dad, Mom and I have been distant from him. He's drunk all the time, screaming, has gotten fat because the army laid him off, and orders us around. I want to be with Kyle again._

_"NO!" I screamed back, locking my door tightly and turning Tokio Hotel's Scream up louder. My father roared, so I picked up the backpack and suitcase filled with my things and tossed them out the window. I took my CD player with me, not bothering to get any of my secret candy stash to bring along but bringing my money stash. $12,967.34, in full cash. A thousand was to join the army and fight the Terminators that were coming after humanity. The other $11,967.34 was for food, clothes, and books to read. And CDs, just for music and relaxation. I sighed, jumping out of my window after leaving the goodbye note to Mom in my jewlery box, where I know she'll look, and the angry letter I left for my stupid father on my bed. I picked up my gear, and ran from the only place I thought was home. It was too dark there, why couldn't I make it home?_

Seven Days Later...

_I pulled my backpack over my shoulder tiredly. I hadn't slept since I'd run away. Well, only bits and pieces of sleep. Some people were kind enough to let me stay the night and have some form of dinner. I left three hours after every sleep I had in whichever house I was in. I can't trust people on the streets of this town. I don't even know where I am. I was tired, hungry, and my feet were blistered when a group of soldiers found me. One of them, a young man with curly dark hair and oceanic blue eyes, stared at me, bewildered._

_"Kels? Kellisa Normon?" He asked, handing me a bottle of water and a peanut butter sandwich. I looked at him closely as I ate the sandwich, gulping the water down with each bite._

_"How do you know who I am?" I asked timidly. I can't pinpoint who he reminds me of._

_"It's me, Reese! Kyle Reese. Kels!" _

_"Reese's Pieces? Ky? Kyler?" I sat up abruptly, and regretted doing so._

_"Yep. I can't believe you'd still call me that." Kyle ruffled my hair._

_"I want to join the army. Can I join you and fight the Skynet Terminators?" _

_"No, Kels, you don't want to do that."_

_"Why not, Kyle?" He picked me up bridal style gently and held me close._

_"I just don't want to lose you again." Kyle tipped my head up by my chin, and kissed me. I gasped, but smiled and kissed back. He loved me, just like I loved--still do--with him. _


	2. Carry Your Name, I Don't Know How

Carry Your Name, I Don't Know How

You know how your life "flashes before your eyes" as you die? That's what I'm experiencing. I'm also experiencing a bit of adrenaline as I jump in front of a bullet aimed for Kyle's heart. I landed on the ground, motionless, but breathing. Kyle screams out my name in fear, anger, and surprise.

"Kels! Kellisa! No! Oh, God, please, no! Please, Kellisa, don't leave me! I love you! I wanted to ask you to marry me earlier!" Kyle sobbed hysterically.

_Flashback_

_"Kels? I have something to ask you," Kyle took my gloved hand and led me into his cot. "Kellisa Normon, will you--"_

_"THEY'RE ATTACKING! THE TERMINATORS ARE HERE!" A soldier outside screamed. Kyle and I jumped up and ran outside, collecting our guns and ready for battle._

_Flashback End_

"K-Kyle, I don't want you to die. I'd happily die knowing you were alive." I croaked. Several medics carried me to the emergency cot and got to fixing me up.

"We're going to sedate you to take the bullet out, Miss--"

"Her last name is now Reese," Kyle snapped angrily at the doctor. He jumped, but nodded. Kyle leaned across the bed and kissed my forehead gently. "Don't die on me know, I don't know how I'd be able to carry your name without you here."

"I can't promise," I kissed him softly as the nurse gave me a shot with a sedative. "I...love...you...Kyle...Reessee." My breath hissed the last word as I slipped into the blackness that surrounded the edge of my vision.

Nine Hours Later...Kyle's POV...

I looked up at the doctor when he came out of my hope-to-be-fiancee's room. His face was troubled, sad even. I grew fearful.

"Is she okay? Will she live? Did she...die?" I chocked on the last word. The doctor looked up at me, and his face broke into a full-split grin.

"She'll live. We managed to get the bullet out of her chest before it gave her iron poisoning." The doctor opened the tent door and motioned for me to go inside. "She should be, in fact, awake by now." In answer, I shot up from the chair and ran into the cot. Indeed, Kellisa was awake and smiling.

"Kyle."

"Kellisa!" I gently hugged her and kissed her face all over. She laughed, pushing on my chest. I nuzzled my face on her shoulder, tears escaping my eyes once again.

"Shh, Kyle. I didn't die," Kellisa whispered. "And my answer is yes."

I looked up at her. Yes to what?

"Yes to what?" I voiced my thoughts. She sighed and slapped the side of my head.

"To your marriage proposal, dummy." Kellisa smiled and kissed me. I kissed her back tenderly, not wanting this moment to end. But, like all things in life, we had to be interrupted.

"Sir, Mr. Reese, would you like to stay the night with your wife?" I blinked as I broke away from Kellisa and nodded. The lights went out, the nurses scurrying out, and the doctor closed the door behind him. I turned back to my _wife_ and smirked in the dark.

"Where was I?"

"We were here." She grabbed the back of my head and crashed our lips together.


End file.
